Après le voile
by Serpenta
Summary: Que se passe-t-il pour Sirius après qu'il soit passé au travers du voile? Venez lire ses pensées, ses sensations, ses peurs... la vérité! Très petit OS, rapide à lire.


J'ai écrit cette OS il y a très longtemps et je l'avais oublié. C'est pas un très bon texte mais j'ai quand même voulu le poster. J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même.  
Bonne lecture à tous! Que se passe-t-il pour Sirius après qu'il soit passé au travers du voile?  
Venez lire ses pensées, ses sensations, ses peurs... la vérité!  
Très petite OS, rapide à lire. Ce n'est pas mon meilleur texte alors si vous n'avez pas lu les autres, ne commencez pas par cette fic, venez d'abord découvrir mes autres fics. Ca vous laissera une meilleure opinion. Mais ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas non plus mauvais.  
Bonne lecture Après le voile

Où suis-je ? J'ai froid, tellement froid. Mais que se passe-t-il à la fin ? Je ne me souviens ni où je suis, ni comment j'ai atterri ici. Réfléchis Sirius, réfléchis ! Je me souviens que j'étais chez moi. Je soignais Buck. Et puis… et puis quoi ? Ah oui, Rogue ! Il est venu en utilisant ma cheminée. J'ai beau détester ma « noble demeure », je ne supporte pas que Servilus y amène ses cheveux gras !

Mais, au fait, pourquoi est-il venu ?

Brr jme caille ici ! Quel peut bien être cet endroit, si froid, sombre, déprimant et effrayant ? Et qu'est-ce que je fou ici ? Que Merlin me vienne en aide !

Bon jme concentre, d'abord je dois me souvenir de ce que je faisais avant d'arriver ici et comment j'ai fait pour me retrouver là. Ensuite, je pourrai me permettre de réfléchir sur cet endroit.

Alors voyons j'en étais où ? Ah oui, c'est vrai. Rogue ! Il voulait me parler, me prévenir… grrr mais j'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il voulait. Je suis sûr que c'était important et qu'il faut au plus vite que je me rappelle ce qu'il m'a dit !

J'étais dans la cuisine, je venais de terminer de soigner Buck. Je revois encore Rogue sortir de la cheminée, tout poussiéreux. Son visage ! Il paraissait soucieux. Ensuite il s'est précipité vers moi. Ca lui ressemble pas beaucoup ça ! Puis il s'est mis à parler très vite. Il a dit… oh je l'ai sur le bout de la langue, ça m'énerve !

Il a dit… il a dit : « Et merde, j'en étais sûr, tu es encore là. »

Du coup, je lui ai répondu… je ne sais plus exactement quoi mais une fois de plus, je lui ai cloué le bec par une de mes répliques bien cassante.

Sirius 1, Servilus 0 !

Mais bref, ce qui est important c'est de savoir ce qu'il était venu me dire.

Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu pousser Servilus à quitter Poudlard pour venir ME voir ?

Ce crétin est le dernier membre de l'Ordre encore présent dans l'enceinte du château et au lieu de veiller sur Harry, comme le lui a demandé Dumbledore, il vient ma faire chier chez moi.

Attendez une seconde. Harry ! Nom d'un hibou, c'est de Harry dont il voulait me parler. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave. Sauf que pour que Rogue se déplace et vienne ma voir MOI, c'était forcément important.

Oh la barbe, allez Sirius, un effort, tu vas pas devenir sénile maintenant, t'es trop jeune. Alors satanée mémoire, tu vas te mettre à fonctionner, maintenant ! Mouais bof, ça marche pas. Faut dire aussi que j'arriverais peut-être à mieux me concentrer si j'avais pas aussi froid.

Peut-être que si jme concentre sur Harry, jvais me souvenir. Bon alors Harry ! Là, il est à Poudlard, en cinquième année, il vient de passer ses BUSEs et cette vieille harpie d'Ombrage lui fait passer de sales quart d'heure. Ah ça y est, ça revient. Rogue, Ombrage, Harry ! Harry est dans le bureau d'Ombrage et il a des soucis. Oui mais pourquoi Rogue est venu m'en parler ? Il est un peu « concon » d'accord, mais il peut quand même gérer ça tout seul, jvois pas ce que je peux faire. A moins que… ohoh cette fois jme souviens. Voldemort a tendu un piège à Harry. Il lui a fait croire que j'étais son prisonnier. Et… et… oh non, Harry s'est précipité dans la gueule du loup.

Et merde, pour une fois j'aurais aimé que tu ne ressembles pas à James et que tu ne viennes pas à mon « secours ». Bon ensuite, Rogue et moi, on a transplané. Lui devait aller prévenir les autres et moi j'allais directement au Ministère de la Magie. Voilà, c'est ça. Dans la précipitation, j'ai du faire une erreur et j'ai pas transplané au bon endroit. Bon sang, faut que je sorte d'ici, Harry a besoin de moi. Si ça se trouve, il est en train de combattre des mangemorts et… Houlà ! Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je les ai moi aussi combattu ? C'est pas normal ça.

Mais oui, j'y suis allé au ministère. J'ai affronté plusieurs mangemorts et notamment mon idiote de cousine Bellatrix. Ca ne lui a pas réussi son séjour à Azkaban, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. On se battait dans la salle du voile, je crois.

Et… et quoi ? Un de ses sorts m'a atteint et j'ai perdu l'équilibre.

Je suis… non ce n'est pas possible. Je suis mort ! Je suis passé au travers du voile. Je n'existe plus ! Quelle horreur. Pas comme ça. C'est la pire des morts.

J'abandonne Harry et mon corps, mon âme, ma force vitale vont petit à petit être dissout par l'arcade. C'est pour ça que je me sens de plus en plus faible et que je perds mes sensations.

Je suis fini, je ne reverrai plus jamais Harry, Remus, les vivants. Mais je ne reverrai pas non plus les morts. J'aurais préféré passer l'éternité avec Rogue plutôt que de finir comme ça. Finalement c'est Sirius O, Servilus 1, Servilus gagne par K.O. Lui vit et je… c'est pire que mourir ! Ma conscience va disparaître. D'ici peu de temps je ne serais plus qu'un souvenir. Je ne méritais pourtant pas ça.

Je m'en vais… je me dissous. Je… disparais, pour… toujours… Adieu… Pardonne-moi de partir si tôt Har…


End file.
